1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates generally to display devices, and more specifically to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the application scope of display devices has broadened, display devices have been more widely applied to various types of electronic devices. Accordingly, demand for display devices having various shapes has increased with the need to fit various types of electronic devices.